


Гляссе из рактаджино

by April_Kaj, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Kaj/pseuds/April_Kaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Гляссе из рактаджино

По пятницам Раффи жарила блинчики. Она некоторое время препиралась с Риосом, прежде чем тот позволил обустроить в одной из кают подобие кухни, и Раффи неделю пропадала там, реплицируя деталь за деталью. Спустя неделю к ней присоединилась заинтересованная Седьмая, после чего дело пошло быстрей, и еще пару дней спустя Раффи порадовала всех блинчиками, которые жарила в одиночестве, никому не позволяя себя отвлекать.

В следующую пятницу Седьмая вновь присоединилась к ней. Сидела за столом, молча наблюдала за священнодействием, пока ей не позволили замешать вторую порцию теста. Седьмой нравилось на кухне, хотя она не спешила это демонстрировать слишком явно. Нравились ощущения от текстур продуктов, запах муки, сладких начинок, нравились ловкие смуглые руки Раффи, и даже молчание нравилось. Оно не казалось неловким, натянутым, не мешало. Успокаивало. Еще через неделю Седьмая опять присоединилась к Раффи, смотрела, как плавится на золотистом блинчике кусочек масла, и ей самой казалось, что она начинает плавиться, растекаться. Ощущение было странным, не свойственным ей. Важная деталь всех дронов Борг — жесткая основа, умение держать строй, держать себя, каркас, который рассыпается, только если дрона отключают. И после деассимиляции Седьмая долго ощущала навязчивую потребность держать прямо спину, держать разум очищенным от эмоций, держать не связанных с ней коллективным мышлением существ на расстоянии. И нельзя сказать, что она до конца изжила эти привычки и сейчас. 

Раффи подкармливала Элнора, Соджи и Агнес, и те не умели сопротивляться мягкой обволакивающей заботе. Даже юный камикадзе, хоть и цепенел, раз за разом поддавался. Даже андроид выглядела маленькой девочкой и доверчиво ластилась к Раффи. 

Раффи спорила с Риосом, с Пикардом, без устали гоняла голограммы с поручениями, сомневалась в необходимости высадок на подозрительные планеты, закупок у ференги, гонок с андорианским кораблем. Потом сама рассчитывалась с ференги, прежде долго и подробно изучая покупки. Торгуясь, она порой даже ференги доводила до истерики. Требовала пускать ее в самые опасные высадки, где почти обязательно во что-то ввязывалась во имя добра и справедливости. И гордо улюлюкала, когда голограмма-пилот все-таки обогнала андорианцев на последнем круге. Ее блинчики были, возможно, самым вкусным, что Седьмая ела в жизни. 

***

— Серьезно? — Седьмая кивнула на чашку Раффи. — Рактаджино с клюквенным мороженым?

— Это гляссе.

— Это не сочетаемо.

— В мире много что кажется несочетаемым поначалу, — фыркнула Раффи, отхлебнула из чашки, пряча взгляд.

— Что случилось?

— Я люблю соединение сладкого, кислого и пряного вкусов.

— Я спросила, что случилось? 

Седьмая села за стол напротив Раффи, оперлась на локти, подалась вперед, с тревогой вглядываясь в лицо последней.

— Я праздную.

— Ты тоскуешь.

— Я праздную. Моей внучке сегодня исполнилось полгодика.

— Может, стоит их навестить? Гейб же стал отвечать на письма, после того как тебя упомянули в благодарности Звездного флота. 

— Да, я записываю пару строк о том, что у меня все хорошо. Гейб делает то же самое. Мисси очень на него похожа, кстати. Я показывала фотографию?

— Четыре раза.

— Правда? А нельзя ли быть тактичней?

Седьмая усмехнулась и сильней склонилась вперед, почти легла на стол, взяла безвольные ладони Раффи в свои. Та больше не прятала взгляд, ее большие темные глаза казались воспаленными.

— Я могу тебя… чем-то поддержать? — спросила Седьмая, поглаживая ладони Раффи большими пальцами. Та некоторое время смотрела на их руки и выглядела так, будто не может заплакать, потому что уже выплакала все слезы.

— Меня не надо поддерживать, — наконец сказала она, осторожно отстраняясь и вставая из-за стола. — Это я все испортила, мне и отвечать. Заслуженно, честное слово. 

Раффи выпрямилась, взглянула на Седьмую сверху вниз, и Седьмая буквально наяву увидела, как устанавливается тот самый жесткий каркас, отделяющий Раффи от мира. 

— Не надо.

— Что не надо? — Раффи удивленно взглянула на встающую из-за стола Седьмую, но та больше ничего не сказала, только стремительно приблизилась, чтобы втянуть Раффи в поцелуй.

Седьмая не была уверена, что это вообще следовало делать и, кажется, минутой назад даже не собиралась. Но Раффи всхлипнула и обмякла в ее объятьях. 

Целуя Чакотая, Седьмая когда-то познала желание любви, целуя Бжейзл — страсть, целуя Раффи, она познала нежность. Бывшие Борг редко говорят об этом, но учиться снова быть людьми им приходится всю жизнь. Каждое действие сулит открытие, каждое мгновение — страх отката назад. Каркас треснул, Раффи в ее объятьях была смущена и податлива, и сама Седьмая ощущала, как плавится, будто масло на горячем блинчике, стекает с кончиков пальцев Раффи, теряет остатки самообладания. Теперь она была уверена, что поступила правильно. А Раффи чуть слышно пробормотала в ее приоткрытые губы:

— Ну что, детка, у нас есть час до начала готовки. 

***

Седьмая точно знала, как провести этот час с максимальной пользой. Кажется, Раффи это знала не так уверенно. У нее давно не было секса, либо давно не было секса с женщиной. Никогда не было? Впрочем, сейчас это было неважным, ведь Седьмую вполне устраивало делать все самой. Целовать поджарое тело, маленькую грудь с удлиненными сосками, гладить бедра с четко прорисованными мускулами, стройные тренированные ноги. Раффи казалась статуэткой, и ее совсем не портили несколько морщин. А еще она вполне была готова принимать все то новое, что открывала ей Седьмая. Та не совсем понимала, что может себе позволить в первый, тем более настолько неожиданный раз, но на прикосновение губ к внутренней стороне бедра Раффи лишь отозвалась сдержанным стоном и сильней развела ноги. Кажется, она-то ни в чем не сомневалась, и это было самым удивительным. С Бжейзл Седьмая кое-чему научилась, хоть какая-то польза была от этой суки, так что теперь с готовностью продемонстрировала свои навыки, после чего слизывала влагу с половых губ и затвердевшего клитора, наслаждаясь стонами Раффи, ритмичными оргазменными сокращениями мышц и ощущением крепкой ладони в своих волосах. 

У Раффи явно не было никакого желания сдерживаться, и эта демонстрация эмоций оказалась заразной. 

— Никогда бы не подумала, что ты можешь быть такой нежной, Анника, — расслабленно пробормотала Раффи уже после, удобно устраиваясь на плече Седьмой. 

От звука своего имени у Седьмой сжалось сердце. 

— Скажи еще раз, — попросила Седьмая сипло.

— Про нежность? — удивилась Раффи. — Ну да, я…

— Мое имя, — прервала ее Седьмая. — Человеческое имя…

— Анника, — Раффи повторила имя еще несколько раз, чередуя его произнесение с поцелуями. Седьмая не открывала глаз, пока не зазвучала сирена тревоги и корабль не содрогнулся, будто от резкого удара.

***

— А я предупреждала, что торговля с ференги — плохая затея, — наставительно сообщила Раффи, когда существ, вылупившихся из «самых настоящих куриных яиц», после чего те принялись стремительно расти и питаться всем подряд, удалось выбросить за борт.

— Кто же знал, что ты не отличишь куриные яица от… этого! — возмутился Риос. — Это все твои блинчики!

Сразу несколько предостерегающих взглядов заставили его резко замолчать, и он, ворча, вызвал техническую голограмму. 

— Никто бы не отличил, — пояснил Пикард. — Это же яйца гызы, а я думал, что эти существа давно вымерли.

— Надо было их просканировать перед покупкой, — повинилась Соджи.

— С таким мерзким характером — я бы не удивилась, что вымерли, — фыркнула Агнесс. — Мне нужно переодеться. И, надеюсь, в ближайшем будущем больше никто не попытается меня сожрать!

— Ну что ты, малышка, — Раффи тут же приобняла пожеванную Агнесс. — Я не позволю. 

— Блинчиков сегодня не будет? — простодушно поинтересовался Элнор. На его лице явственно читалось разочарование.

— Еще чего! — возмутилась Раффи. — Приводите в порядок себя и корабль, а я на кухню. Анника, ты со мной?

Седьмая отмеряла порцию муки, искоса наблюдая за деятельной Раффи. Изменение ее настроения радовало и настораживало одновременно. Седьмая не была уверена, что правильно интерпретирует то, что видит.

— Ничего так не повышает дух, как хорошее приключение, хороший секс и хорошая еда, — поучительно сообщила Раффи, облизывая испачканную в меде ложечку. 

— Всего-то? — вырвалось у Седьмой.

Раффи нежно посмотрела на нее, после чего наставительным тоном произнесла:

— Ну и дурочка же ты.

И улыбнулась.


End file.
